Edge of a Dream
by nightwind83
Summary: Sacrifices must be made for anything to be achieved. Even if it is just time. When naruto's dream is finally in reach he realizes what he might have to give up to reach it. one-shot This is posted for #NHFD


This is posted for #NHFD

Edge of a Dream

(v1.2)

It was a dream. His life really was a dream. As a kid, Naruto never even bothered to even think about the possibility of starting a family of his own one day. Considering he was so socially isolated that he didn't even know what words like girlfriend or wife even meant. Dreaming of starting his own family was beyond him. All the blond thought of once he knew the words was a friend. The Sandaime (3rd) did try explaining to Naruto once he realized the young blonde had a misunderstanding about what the words meant. By then it was too late. All Naruto thought of when he heard the words girlfriend or wife was a friend for life.

The blond softly chuckled as he lovely caressed the frame to his and Hinata's wedding picture. He hadn't been exactly wrong, but the term wife covered far more than one simple word. Even more than the words he longed for as a child.

At least the was the case of Hinata and him. Far more than he ever dared to dream. If he thought about a family of his own back then it was something he'd get after he was made Hokage.

Naruto wondered if his images of such things, then had pink hair or was it the color of midnight. At this point his mind… no his very soul refused to picture anyone but his sunny place by his side. He supposed if what he imaged back then didn't matter. If the picture didn't include his wife, then it didn't matter, he didn't want it.

After all his life really was perfect.

Naruto sighed as he felt Hinata's presence. His mind instinctively reached out to her against his will.

No, that's not right, he wanted to know she was there, that it wasn't a dream. That he wasn't' still stuck in that crappy apartment dreaming of a future that will never come. A life where he was happy.

He knew it was real, no genjutsu nor dream could ever mimic the sense of satisfaction combined with joy undercut with worry and determination that was a clear sign of his wife. Naruto inwardly groaned. He knew that particular combination of worry and determination. His dear loving all-around perfect wife was going to make him spill his guts the second she had him alone.

She never did buy his fake smiles nor could he keep up any sense of a pretense when she was around.

While no point keeping up a hopeless fight, he had always known when to run away from a losing battle. Maybe he didn't always have the wisdom to act on said knowledge, but he did know when it was a hopeless fight.

Turning around Naruto took a long look at his family. Hinata was finishing cleaning up from dinner. Boruto was playing some kind of handheld game if he remembered right Hiashi got it for him. Himawari was playing some kind of game with her stuffed panda and a couple of bolts action figures.

Her games were always hard to figure out. Even when you were playing with her. His little girl's tea parties tended to break out into secret missions composed entirely of summons on both sides. Only for the hostage and hostage takers to reach a sediment that formed an international business, then the CEO and mail clerk would fall in love and marry and then they would hire her to babysit their kids or something like that. The elder blonde really wondered where she got it from.

Going around his kids Naruto snuck up, as much as he ever could on his loving wife. As she started to wash the dishes. Wrapping his arms around Hinata the blond took in her scent. Both let out a content sigh.

"I'll tell you tonight Y'know."

Hinata viably relaxed at her husband's words.

"Ok dear, I'll wait till tonight. Naruto whatever it is I love you."

"I know same here." The blond Jinchuriki kissed the top of his wife's head before grabbing a dish towel to start drying and putting away dishes.

"Say, how about when we're done, we go get some desert all four of us? It's a great night out" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"Hmm, it is a lovely night for a walk and desert does sound nice." The Uzumaki matriarch replayed.

…

Hinata was already in bed when Naruto came into their bedroom. He had spent the last hour just staring at his children as they slept. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, as he climbed into bed.

Hinata snuggled up to her husband instantly resting her head over his heart. A small content sigh from the former Hyuga causing the blond to smile softly. Wrapping an arm around his wife Naruto looked down at the top of her head. He wasn't going to get out of telling his Hime what was going through his mind, eating away at his mental peace.

"So Naruto are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to coach it out of you?" Hinata asked her husband. She didn't have to look up at Naruto to know that there was a smirk with his reply.

"I don't know, I remember having fun when you tried to get information out of me more than once." Naruto said teasingly.

"Ouch" Naruto cried ignoring the fact that his Hime was already rubbing the spot she sent a spike of chakra through. The blonde reached up with his free hand and lovely grabbed his partner's hand. At the very least it would distract her from sending another chakra spike into him.

"I had a meeting with Kakashi-sensei today."

"Oh"

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "He… He thinks I'm ready."

The bluenette lifted herself up enough to look her husband in the eyes, squeezing his hand back in the process, excitement, hope, and worry were all held in tight resistant as they danced in her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ya," Naruto replayed with a heavy emotional voice the internal war. "To be Hokage."

"I'd thought you be excited. This is what you always dreamed of isn't it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I was… I am but… when Kakashi-Sensei asked me I almost said yes. I worked for this my whole life really. Changing, learning to be someone worthy of the position.

My dream changing as I did, from wanting the hat just to show everyone else up to truly want to guide and protect everyone."

"But.." Hinata gently nudged.

"The moment Kakashi-Sensei asked me, I almost said yes right away… then I thought of you and the kids." Naruto fell silent squeezing Hinata tighter.

"Honey, you know I support you. Boruto and Himawari might struggle with it but we will teach them, so there understand."

"I know you do love. You always have but that's the thing. The Sandaime (3rd) barely had time to see me maybe once a month sometimes not even then. Then Bachan and Kakashi-Sensei spent nearly all their time in the office. Yet there will still be a backlog of work once I take office.

Updating the system to a computer will help some, but it won't help with the backlog. Even with the plan you and I came up with to improve things in the village, it be at least 5 years of consent work that's without.."

"Without any delays bring the most likely time frame till you are done to 10 years. Bolt and Himawari could both be jounin with their own lives by then. That's assuming that Konohamaru or someone else is ready to be Hokage by then." Hinata finished her husband's thoughts.

"I don't want to lose my family for my dream Y'know. Our marriage isn't perfect, we have our problems. I screw up enough as a husband, as it is, I can barely be a decent father to Boruto and Himawari. Then add the pressures of me being Hokage on us.

I'll screw up somehow and loss you guys."

Hinata leaned down and softly kissed her husband's eyes. Driving the tears that threatened to fall, before kissing his cheeks first the left one then the right one.

Their marriage wasn't perfect. The nearly four months when Naruto slept on the couch when he was home still bugged her. Hinata was sure that it still bugged her Naruto-kun too.

Their fights rarely got loud. In fact, the former Hyuga could only remember one where they acutely yelled at each other. Both tensed to hold things back and get passive aggressive acts that hurt both of them hard both to give and take. Given their childhoods, the wounds hit even deeper. Yet in the end, both forgave and worked to strengthen their marriage. Both considered themselves far lucky to be with the other. Hinata supposed that they were luckier than others.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata gave the love of her life a passionate kiss, pouring all her love and affection into it." First of all, I am not going to leave you. I love you and I am not going to stop anytime soon.

You are a fantastic father and I couldn't image a better husband. I don't want you to give up your dream for me. I know what I was getting into from the first time I meet you." Hinata placed a soft kiss on her husband to cut off his reply" Even if the kids don't understand now, I'm sure they will when hey are older. They will be just as proud of you as I am.'' The pale eyed wife squeezed her blue-eyed husband given him a soft kiss on the lips" If you decide that your dream still isn't to be Hokage everyone will understand you have done enough as it is."

Naruto kissed Hinata on the nose be for smiling. "If I decide I still want to be Hokage?" Naruto asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Then everyone will just have to deal with it because I'll be the wife to the greatest Hokage ever. Y'know." The future first lady of Konoha said with a giggle.

 **thank you to NaruHinaRyu for point out a mistake.**


End file.
